Makeout Buddies
by I wanna be the very best
Summary: Damon and Jeremy are makeout buddies, and one day, when Jeremy needs him, the two will finally get to tell eachother thier feelings... and then SHOW each other. Deremy (DamonXJeremy)


Damon and Jeremy had been makeout buddies since a bit after Jeremy had found out that Damon was a vampire. They had both been really horny one night and made out for a while. They both liked it, so they had continued. Neither had told their siblings however.

There was loud banging on the door to the Salvatore boarding house. The human drinker was the only one home, so he took his time to answer it.

He opened the door and found the youngest Gilbert standing there. He was in his normal jacket, t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes garb.

"Hey, are you doing anything right now?" The human asked, he seemed slightly apprehensive.

"Um, no." The vampire said, sensing that all was not well.

"I can change that."

With that the emo walked in and took off his shoes right by the front door. (He always did that, it often almost got them in trouble). He started walking towards the stairs as he took off his jacket.

_**Oh, we're not on the couch this time.**_

Damon thought as he smiled.

Jeremy threw his jacket so it hit the elder Salvatore's face. The vampire smiled as he turned fully to look at the boy. The teen was at the bottom of the stairs when he took off his t-shirt and dropped it to the ground. Damon growled in a distinctively animal way and ran forward. He picked Jeremy up and ran at vampire speed to his room.

When they got there, he let the kid down and shut his door. Jeremy grabbed him, turned them around, and fell onto the bed. He made sure he was on top, the stud beneath him. He surged forward and attacked his elder's lips. The vampire could tell from the hungry makeout session what was wrong. Jeremy was alone.

He was sad; he needed someone that cared about him. He needed someone to care about him.

Damon flipped them so he was on top. He got all the way up onto his knees so that their bodies weren't touching, and slowed the makeout to slow kisses. Jeremy kept trying to makeout, but the vampire did not cease his loving kisses.

After only half a minute, Jeremy started crying softly. Damon got off and looked at him with eyes that told the human to spill it.

"Sorry." The teen muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from his makeout buddy.

"What's wrong?" The vampire asked seriously.

"It's nothing."

"What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't care."

"Don't underestimate me. Now tell me."

"Nobody gives a damn. Elena's always too busy with vampire stuff, Stefan's too busy brooding over everything, you only like me for my body, Alaric is always busy with vampire stuff, Tyler's a fucking werewolf now, Vicki's dead, Anna's dead. No one gives a damn. They could care less about me. And I'm too much of a pussy to just end it already!" He ranted.

Damon immediately understood the last sentence; it made him take a deep breath before he spoke.

"That's not true."

"Yea, yea, I know, protecting the innocent townsfolk and Elena are worth that much time. I just wish I was back to the point in my life when I was worth a bit of people's time."

"I wasn't going to say that. I could care less about the innocent townsfolk. And I only protect Elena because I don't want you to have to deal with another loss. People do care about you Jeremy, at least, one does. Jeremy… I, I l… I love you."

The human turned around slowly, surprise on his face.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"Jeremy Richard Gilbert. I am in love with you. I have been for a while."

"Since when?"

"The first time we ever made out."

"Then I beat you."

"Huh?" Damon asked confused.

"I've loved you since you killed me."

"That was a very odd time to fall in love."

"I can't explain it. I just woke up and got told I had died… then I knew I was in love with you."

"So you're going to stop trying to kill yourself? "

"I've got the world's most perfect boyfriend. Yes, I will stop."

The vampire smiled. He hadn't been someone's boyfriend in a long time.

Jeremy grabbed the vampire and pulled him close. They started making out again. The human moved so he was lying down with his new boyfriend on top of hm. They slowly rocked their pelvises together, making their cock's spring to life.

Young Gilbert quickly started removing his tops shirt. Elder Salvatore let it happen, breaking apart for a second to let the fabric get over his head, then he went back to his loves lips.

Only seconds later, Jeremy was working on getting Damon out of his pants. The top pulled away and looked at his bottom.

"If you keep going like this…" He started his voice a slight warning.

"I know what will happen." Jeremy assured him, sitting up a bit so he could kiss the vampires neck.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You've loved me since we made out, and I've loved you for longer. The way I see it, I've been holding out on you for three months, it's about time you get some."

Damon moaned at that, then started kissing his boyfriend again. Jeremy spread his legs slightly so his boyfriend could get closer to him. Damon took the opportunity and gladly slipped between the legs and took the teen's dick in his hand.

The emo arched up into him, moaning at the sudden stimulation. The vampire smiled and moved to suck on the human's neck.

"God… yes." Jeremy moaned, running his nails down his tops strong back.

Damon smiled at the reaction as he picked up the speed of his hand.

"God, please." Young Gilbert moaned, starting to thrust up into the hand.

"What do you want Jer? How can I give it to you, if you don't tell me?" The vampire teased, making sure to make the sexual connotation clear.

"Fuck, give it to me!"

"Give what to you?" Elder Salvatore asked rhetorically.

"Fuck! You're a bitch. Put your dick in my ass, or I'll do it myself."

"Mmmmmm, don't make promises you won't keep."

"Who says I won't keep it?"

Damon moaned at the thought of that.

"Condom." He stated before getting a condom and coming back.

"Gotta love vampire speed." Jeremy smiled.

"As much as I love vampire stamina." The vampire smirked, a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Damey." The human whined, gripping the pillow under his head.

"You said it yourself, you've been holding out on me for three months, won't you indulge your sex starved boyfriend?"

They looked into each other's eyes, both taking a moment to savor the look of pure love in each other's eyes before Damon slowly slipped into his love.

"Are you sure you're ok? I didn't prep you at all." Damon asked, worry lacing everything about him.

"I'm fine, just harder." Jeremy arched under the elder.

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes, if you must know, I have a vibrator that's about your size… I can handle-"

The emo teen was cut off by his boyfriend snapping his hips forward with almost all his strength and at near inhuman speed.

"God yes!" The human moaned, his nails going into the flesh on his loves back.

The vampire moaned back as he began thrusting with more consistency. Occasionally he would snap his hips forward, causing Jeremy to arch farther up with each snap.

The male with longer hair yanked the snarky Salvatore down so that their lips met. A heavy dance began as their lips moved against each other with the same force and ferocity as their thrusting towards each other. Their tongues wrapped around each other so that both of them could explore the mouth of their beloved.

"I love you Jeremy." Damon moaned as he pulled away.

"How much?" The teen asked, looking at his love while his chest heaved because of the exertion he was going through.

"With my whole heart, and more than the world, why… what do you want?" The vampire chuckled.

"Let me be in control." The human panted.

"As you wish."

With that, Jeremy flipped them so he was straddling his elder's waist, his arms on the toned stomach.

"I like this position." Damon said immediately, seeing how much his love had thought about what to do if he was leading their sexual endeavors.

"Not yet you don't." The human smiled, wicked thoughts going through his artistic brain. "Wanna know the good part about being an artist that specializes in living objects, especially their bodies?" He asked, jumping up and down with skill.

"Wh-what's that?" The elder asked, loving the way his boyfriend's hot channel would randomly tighten around his cock.

"You get to see the way it moves, and when you do that, you get many ideas of other ways it could move…and you really want to see it move that way."

"So, are you trying to tell me there are many other positions you've cooked up in that gorgeous head of yours?"

"Most definitely."

Jeremy used his arms to propel himself, his fingers curling so his nails raked over the skin of the male on bottom's chest as he maneuvered his body so that the hard length would move inside him in just the right way. Needless to say, with the submissive leading them, his prostate got found quickly.

He angled both their bodies so the tip of the penis would slam into the bundle of nerves every time and was having so much fun. He lost control of the filter in his brain as he was pounded into, not that the vampire particularly minded.

"Oh, fuck, Damon. Damon, yes. God yes. Cock, goof, UGNH! Fuck, fuck, God, fuck, holy, fuck!" The younger shouted, head thrown back as he rode the considerable length.

Damon had honestly thought that there was nothing hotter than the look of concentration of the youngest Gilbert's face as he tried to figure out the exact way to draw a body so that it fit the picture of his head, that quickly got downgraded to the second hottest thing as the vampire took in the sound of his love completely losing himself in the pleasure.

It wasn't like the emo hadn't cursed before, far from it, but the complete lack of caring that he didn't make sense. One thing the artist always made sure of, was that at least one person would be able to understand exactly what he was trying to communicate.

"God yes Jer, so fucking hot. Can't wait for you to cum on me."

Jeremy arched at the last sentence, which gave the vampire an idea.

"Yea Jer, I want your salt cum all over me. God you look so hot like this, I can just imagine you with that dildo. UNG! So fucking hot, just imagining you with that stuck up you, imagining it was me making you moan and arch. God, you love cock so much."

"Mmmmn, more, God please, more Dames. Need it!" Jeremy moaned loudly, drawing his nails down from the vampires' shoulders to his pelvis and back again, attempting to stop his brain from short circuiting due to the overwhelming pleasure he was seeking from so many places.

"I know you do baby, I'm gunna make you cum without even touching your gorgeous cock. I gunna make you scream so loud, even if Stefan's home."

That made the human gasp, which gave the vamp yet another idea.

"God I can't wait until the next time you sneak in while Stefan's here. I'll bend you over my dresser and fuck you so hard. He'll probably hear and come in here. Would you like that? Letting my baby brother catch me making you feel so fucking good."

The emo nodded.

"Or would you rather I fuck you at your house when Elena's home. It'd be easier to keep her from hearing, although I'd make it harder. I'd use my strength to pound into you so your knees feel like jelly, I'd pump your hard cock and bite down on your neck. Then I'd whisper dirty things into your ear, things that you would think of in class, and would immediately make you hard again. I'd do all these together so that there's no hope of you staying quiet, and then, just as you're cumming, Elena walked into your room, seeing me milking that gorgeous rod for all it's worth."

As soon as he finished talking, the vampire executed a specifically hard thrust into the teen's prostate, and the human was done. His cock exploded all over both of them, the human it belonged to yelling his loves name as his entire body wracked with the intense pleasure of the hardest orgasm in his entire life.

When he finished, he collapsed on his love, his chest moving quickly with the sharp intakes of breath. Damon smiled as he pulled a blanket around them, knowing the human didn't have the energy to do much of anything at that point. The vampire figured he would wait for the teen to move off of him before he did anything, like go out for something to eat… because he was hungry. What surprised him was that the younger didn't seem able to move.

"You ok there Jer?" He asked after almost a full minute of silence.

"Ab, neg… yill." The human panted a smile on his face.

"I will take that as extremely sated and mind being blown. Am I correct?"

Jeremy nodded as he nuzzled his head into the vampire's chest.

"Go to sleep Jer, I love you."

"Lo-ve yougs, Da-me-sy." The artist managed to get out, smile never leaving his face.


End file.
